I Heart Danny Phantom
by BlueMyst19
Summary: Sam walks into school dressed a little differently than normal. How will Danny and Tucker react? Read to find out! Probably not what you're exepecting! Just a short lil drabble. DS of course. Read and reivew please! Rated for mild language.


**I Heart Danny Phantom**

**So yeah, I drew Sam today and this one shot popped into my head. Now you all have to suffer the consequences. XP**

**Edit: changed it a little so that I explain why Sam is wearing what she is wearing. XP**

**Edit II, 5/4/08: I fixed it more. Just punched it up a little. Enjoy**

Seven o'clock was far too early for something like this.

Tucker Foley blinked his eyes, then pinched himself, rubbed his eyes and then blinked again. Okay, sure, he hadn't had his complete dose of caffeine this morning, but he was pretty certain he wasn't that out of it. It was just too early for something like this. "What. The. Hell?" was the only thing he could think of to say before his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"What?" Danny waved his hand in front of Tucker's blank, shocked face. "Dude, what's up? You look like you've seen- well… uh.. you know," Danny didn't bother finishing the old cliché.

Tucker lifted his index finger and pointed toward the door behind Danny. "Just… look, man. Just look." He could not get over the shock of what he was seeing. It was just too damned early for something like this.

Danny turned around and stared confusedly in the direction he thought Tucker had been pointing in. "What, Tuck? I don't see an-" He froze. The blood rushed to his face and colored his cheeks an embarrassing shade of pink. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked, immediately turning back to Tucker and attempting to hide his cherry-colored face.

"Yeah man, that's Sam alright," Tucker answered, popping open another can of Monster energy drink and taking a very large swig.

"Is she really wearing what I think she's wearing?" Danny blinked, then pinched himself, rubbed his eyes and then blinked again.

"Yeah. She really is."

"…Why?"

"Because she hearts Danny Phantom?" Tucker suggested with a shrug, knowing it sounded ridiculous the moment it left his lips, but it seemed to be the only logical response.

Danny's hand lifted to cover his face. He'd never thought he'd see what he'd just seen. Sam, HIS Sam looking like that. She was wearing her usual black, green lined raver pants and long sleeved black shirt, it was winter so she was dressed in a little more clothing than usual, but Danny didn't mind. He always thought she was beautiful… but… over her long sleeved black shirt was a bright pink t-shirt.

The bright pink t-shirt was a take on the I Love NY shirt. It still retained the I and the red heart, but where the letters NY were usually placed was the white DP symbol of Danny's jumpsuit.

Danny could _**handle**_ that, if it were just the shirt. He'd would have known that Sam was just being cheeky. But for one thing, the shirt was pink. And for another thing, it was Paullina who was selling them

And Sam had bought one. That in itself was disturbing enough to send tingles down both Danny's and Tucker's spines. Paullina had had the shirts made by some company and was now selling them for some ghost rights activist cause.

And it was PINK. SAM was wearing PINK. It wasn't a mild shade of pink, like baby pink or a coral or even a salmon-ish kind of color. No, this was bright, hot, neon pink. Neither Danny nor Tucker would have ever believed it if they weren't seeing it with their own eyes.

"SAM?" Tucker asked incredulously, trying to grab at the shirt as she approached. "Are you really wearing one of those shirts?"

Sam flashed Tucker a big grin, vaguely wondering why Danny wasn't turning around to at least say hi to her. "Yes, Tucker, I really am."

"But... Paullina is the one selling them!" Tucker protested. "WE don't like Paullina," he gestured to all three of the friends. Tucker and Danny had long since realized that there were far more worthwhile girls to chase after besides the supposed goddess of Casper High.

Sam giggled. It was true that ordinarily, she didn't like wearing pink, but over the last three years she'd relaxed a little in her intensely dark, gothic policies. That, and there was the pure shock value of it and it was also the only color Paullina was selling the shirt in.

"WHY?"

"Because, I think it's a cute shirt."

Tucker's eye twitched beneath his glasses. "Danny, quick, get a Thermos! Sam's possessed!!"

Sam grinned again. "I'm not possessed. And I'm always willing to spend a few bucks for a worthy cause. Ghosts are people too, you know. Just dead ones," she laughed. "Besides, I do heart Danny Phantom."

Tucker just shook his head and chuckled.

"Danny," Sam tapped his shoulder, "are you okay? You don't mind me wearing this shirt, do you?"

Danny didn't respond, he just shook his head.

"Are you mad at me for something?" Sam prodded, getting worried now. Was he upset with her because he thought she only liked his Phantom half like Paullina did? It would just kill her if she ever found out that he thought of her the way he did Paullina, which she knew was not very highly anymore. "Danny please say something. I just did it for a laugh, I'll take it off if you don't want me to wear it," she paused when she didn't get a response and tapped him on the shoulder again, "Are you mad at me?" she repeated.

"No…" Danny answered. Whirling around, he grabbed her arms and stared at her for a moment. His face was red and his eyes were widened.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Sam asked.

He didn't say anything. He just kissed her hard and quick and pulled away, still blushing. "Danny Phantom hearts you too," he mumbled quietly and walked away, leaving Tucker laughing his head off and Sam with a big smile on her face.

**XDDD Okay, hope you all liked it. It was shorter and weirder than I wanted it to be, but yeah. It makes me laugh anyway. Hope it makes you laugh too! Please R&R.**


End file.
